Flashpoint
by Wombatman9000
Summary: Barry Allen wakes up to discover a world he does not know. His mother is a live. Citizen Cold is the premier superhero of Central City. And worst of all, he lost his speed. As a war between the Rogues and ARGUS looms on the horizon, he will need to call upon close allies to restore his powers and his timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Barry woke with a hand on his shoulder. A puddle of drool had collected on his desk, where he had fallen asleep. Suddenly wide awake, he looked up and saw his mother.

He stood up so fast that he knocked over his chair. It crashed to the ground, drawing the attention of the other police officers.

"Mom, wha- what are you doing here?" he asked. Was he still dreaming? How could she be here?

"I'm here for lunch with you and Iris," she said, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. "Did you forget?"

Barry was frazzled. He didn't have the slightest clue what to say. He wanted to talk to her, to figure out what had happened. He didn't remember much, everything was muddled, but he knew she shouldn't be alive.

"Where's dad?" he asked.

A look of confusion struck her wrinkled face. "Barry, your father has been dead for years."

This wasn't right. Everything was wrong. So he did what he always did. He ran.

He ran as fast as he could straight out the door. Every officer watched him as he left. Then he fell down the stairs on the way out of the police station.

"My speed," he muttered under his breath. Barry was the Flash, the fastest man alive. At least he was supposed to be. Instead he was as slow as any other human.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Everything had changed.

He was tempted to wait for his mom. It had been so many years since he'd seen her and all that he'd wanted to do was get justice for her murder. But this wasn't right, and he didn't know if he could trust her. So instead of risking it, he made his way to Star Labs. Maybe Caitlin and Cisco could help?

He didn't notice the newspaper under his foot. Its headline was relatively ordinary for the people of Central City.

"Citizen Cold and Plastique Thwart Rogues Yet Again."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Starling City, a man in a green hood chased his foe across a series of rooftops. He was slower than he used to be, but still quick enough to keep pace with any lowlife he found.

The hooded man – quiver and bow strapped to his back - and his prey approached the edge of the rooftop. The only thing in front of them was an asphalt street.

"There's nowhere to go, Bertinelli," he said. A voice change turned his voice into a deeper, more intimidating growl. It helped protect his identity as well as frighten his opponents.

The woman turned around. She was wearing a black biker suit and had a pistol strapped to each hip. Helena Bertinelli, world class assassin, deadly mercenary, was finally cornered.

"You've got me, Queen," she said with a grimace. "Now why don't you tell me what you want?"

He stepped forward until he was face to face with her. She barely had both feet on the roof's edge. She slipped, but he grabbed her before she fell. "Two days ago you murdered an officer from the Merlyn Global Group. I want to know who paid you." It had been a high profile murder, especially because many still blamed MGG for the Quake. Everyone suspected it was someone who lost a friend in the Quake, but some thought it may have been a stockholder trying to create a power vacuum.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. "You know the rules, my employers are completely confidential."

"I know your social security number and have access to your computers," the hooded man replied. "I don't need you to tell me who it was, I can find out on my own. This will just save me a few hours."

She pursed her lips as she mentally weighed her options.

"Well, I'm not exactly a fan of heights," she said. "So I'll do you this favor if you do one for me."

"Fine," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Thomas Merlyn," she said.

He let go of her and processed what she had told him. Tommy controlled a large amount of MGG's stock, but did he really have the determination to have someone killed? Was he really following his father's path?

"Thank you," the hooded man said. And he meant it. He didn't actually have her social security number or access to her computers. It would have been immensely difficult to acquire this information any other way.

Unfortunately, she was a liability and would certainly pose a threat in the future. So before she could walk away, he gave her a quick nudge. It wasn't hard just a tiny shove.

She didn't even scream before she hit the ground.

He turned around to see a silent spectator. He was clad in red armor straight out of a sci-fi movie. The hooded man didn't even care to guess how long he'd been watching.

The armored vigilante just stood there, arms crossed. He was certainly passing judgement, but would never say so.

"Palmer," the hooded man said. "What do you want?"

"It's a shame," he said, shaking his head. "Waller wanted her on the Suicide Squad."

"Explain yourself," he barked. "I don't have time for you to beat around the bush."

Palmer extended his gloved hand, and a collection of lights appeared from it. Holograms appeared on the rooftop.

They represented a handful of vigilantes, mostly from Central or Starling City. Citizen Cold and Plastique, the metahumans from Central City, were present. Another man stood behind them, he was probably a different metahuman that they added to their "team." Wildcat, originally from Starling City, was the premier vigilante of Blüdhaven. Firestorm appeared, surprisingly enough. He rarely appeared publicly, and when he did it was to fight a metahumans threat. He didn't limit himself to any one city, unlike most vigilantes. But he was still a vigilante like the rest of them. The only one who seemed out of place was Amanda Waller, the director of ARGUS.

"The Hood?" Plastique asked. "You can't be serious. He's a murderer."

The hooded man didn't dignify her comment with a response.

"Can it," Director Waller piped in. The years had not been kind. She had probably eaten Jenny Craig whole. As she spoke, the surface of her chins rolled like waves, disappearing under her jacket. The hologram was disturbingly accurate. "The Hood is the one who started all of this. His input is ten times more valuable that any of yours."

"Anyway," Palmer said, before anyone else could interrupt. "We've decided to contact you in regards to the growing metahuman threat. Particularly the Rogues and the Man in Yellow."

"Looks like you've got a regular army here," he replied. "Not to mention ARGUS. Why can't you stop a handful of super-humans?"

"It's not just them," Citizen Cold explained. "It's what they represent. We have no idea how many of them there might be."

"Well let's do a head count," the Hood said. "There are four of you, though I'm not sure who that fourth one is. There are the half dozen you've locked up. And how many Rogues are there now? Five? Looks like we've got a pretty accurate count."

"And how many of them are hiding?" Plastique asked. "How many are still trying to figure out how to control their powers?"

"Ah, I see now," he replied. "Waller told you that they're all just poor lost souls who need guidance. Guidance from ARGUS of course. She has you believing that you're super heroes, doesn't she?"

None of them objected. Waller's face was starting to get red.

"If you so called 'heroes' take orders from the government, who decides who the villains are?" he asked. "What happens when ARGUS starts drafting metahumans? Like with their Task Force X."

"That task force," Waller interjected. "Is composed of criminals serving time."

"And who are these metahumans we're hunting?" he asked. "Upstanding citizens who occasionally rob banks?"

"He's got a point," Firestorm added. Holographic sparks flew from his hair into the other holograms, though they didn't seem to mind. "Metahumans are living weapons. Should any government be allowed to possess such power?"

"Should any person?" Plastique added, earning a nod from Citizen Cold.

"What right does the government have to take these people?" Wildcat added, finally voicing his opinion. "Doesn't this fall under the 'right to bear arms?'?"

"I don't recall the Constitution mentioning super-human abilities caused by dark matter," Palmer added. "They aren't technically protected by that law."

"The law doesn't officially recognize super-humans," Waller stated as a matter of fact. "Only ARGUS and the tabloids do. And that's how it must remain. If their existence becomes any more public then we could face a new arms race. So now all of you have to decide where you stand."

The vigilantes stood divided. Would they fight with ARGUS? Or stand aside?

"I'll stand with you Waller," Citizen Cold said. "I may not agree with your methods, but I cannot argue with your results."

"So will I," Plastique added. The man behind them nodded in agreement. That made three.

"Count me out," Wildcat said. His hologram dissipated into nothingness, leaving a gap in the ensemble of heroes.

All eyes fell to Firestorm. He had yet to pick a side.

"We'll think about it," he said. "Don't count on it." Then his hologram disappeared as well.

"Well?" Waller said, eyebrow raised. She was looking directly at the Hood. "Will you and your team join us?"

The Hood stood silent, still considering his options.

"I've fought alongside them before," Palmer said. "We're a force to be reckoned with. The idea is to form a League of Superhumans. Our enemies have alliances, why shouldn't we?"

"You have fun with your Superfriends, Palmer," the Hood replied. "My duty is here."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know who are you, but you're going to have to leave," Caitlin said, arms crossed. She was wearing a navy blue pantsuit, like a professor on her way to a lecture. Star Labs didn't look very different from Barry's timeline. The only difference was that Citizen Cold's suit was where his should be. "This place is dangerous."

"Caitlin, I need you to tell me where Wells is," Barry said.

"Wells?" she asked. "Wells died in the explosion." She looked at the floor, not meeting his eyes. Apparently he'd struck a nerve.

"You should go," a man said. Barry looked over and saw Leonard Snart in the doorway, ice gun poised.

"Snart?" Barry asked. "Caitlin run."

Snart chuckled under his breath. "Son, I'm not sure what you think is going on, but you just broke into a chillingly dangerous place.

"Wait," Barry said. His mind wasn't as quick as it once was, but he could still process what had happened. "Caitlin are you working with him?"

"Don't answer that," Snart said, walking toward Barry. "The Rogues sent you, didn't they?"

"Who?" Barry asked. "No, this isn't right." He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands.

Caitlin sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just tell us your name?" she said. She motioned for Snart to lower his gun.

"You're supposed to know my name," he said. "I'm Barry. Barry Allen. Where's Wells?"

Caitlin looked down at her hands.

"Wells died," Snart said. "In the accelerator explosion."

Barry wrung his hands. "None of this is right." His eyes were red with tears still unshed. His entire life was suddenly flipped upside down.

"Was Wells a friend?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Barry said. "No, he wasn't a friend." He thought about explaining his real relationship with Wells. But then he had to explain about the Flash, the Reverse Flash, and his mother's death. But his mother wasn't dead.

"So you broke into Citizen Cold's layer to find a dead man who's not a friend?" Snart asked.

"Citizen Cold?" Barry said.

Snart could not have looked more offended. "Surely you've heard of Citizen Cold? Defender of Central City? Bane of all criminals?"

"Calm down," another voice added. Barry looked over to the doorway. It was Bette, otherwise known as Plastique. She was supposed to be dead. But here she was, alive and well, in a military uniform. Barry recognized the symbol on her sleeve from his encounters with ARGUS. "How did you get in here? This facility is supposed to be secure."

"I just walked in," Barry said as he performed mental acrobats trying to figure out how she was alive. "Where's Cisco?"

"You don't get to ask the questions around here," she said. But all Barry could think about was her exploding in the bay.

"As much fun as this is," Snart said, "I have an interview to get to. You've got this under control, yeah?"

"Go," Bette ordered.

"Give Waller my regards," he said as he left the lab.

Bette returned her attention to Barry. "Why are you looking for Wells?"

"That, uh, complicated," he replied.

"Uncomplicate it," she ordered.

Barry sighed. "When the particle accelerator blew I got struck by lightning. When I woke up I had power, just like you. I could run, I could run really fast. Fast enough to travel back in time, believe it or not. And I think that's what I did. Because where I'm from I'm the hero, I work with Caitlin and Cisco to fight crime."

"Why should I believe that?" Bette asked. Caitlin just stared at Barry.

"Because you believe ten unbelievable things every day before you get out of bed," he said. "Time travel and superspeed aren't exactly outside the realm of possibility."

"If you're so fast then why don't you show us?" she said.

He looked at his feet. "I lost my speed. I'm not sure how, but I lost it, and everything is different now. Where I'm from Wells has speed too. I think he went back in time and changed something. That's why I'm here."

Bette looked Barry up and down, as if sizing him up. "Let's say we believed you. What could we do to help?"

"Well apparently you're ARGUS in this world," he said. "Maybe Waller knows something?"

"Waller won't be particularly inclined to help you," she replied. "I'm not even sure I am."

The gears turned in Barry's mind and he had a sudden moment of clarity. "How about the Arrow? In Starling City?"

"The Hood?" Caitlin asked. "What about him?"

"I knew him, maybe he can help me."

"I don't know," Bette said reluctantly. "He's not exactly a socialite."

"Oh I know," Barry said. "He's beaten me up a few times."

"In that case," Caitlin said, "Let's go get you a train ticket."

* * *

Meanwhile, Citizen Cold got ready for his first formal interview. He had only spoken to reporters on the scene of a crime, so this was an exciting first experience for him. He seemed outlandish sitting in Jitters in a blue winter coat. But he couldn't risk someone finding out about his secret identity. He was still bothered by how that kid at the lab knew his name.

"Good evening Mrs. West," he said to his favorite reporter.

"Nice to finally sit down with you, Cold," Iris said with a pad and paper in hand.

The other customers glanced at them, but most kept their eyes on their food or the TV. A few took pictures of them, but most were used to his presence.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions about you and your team," she said. "I understand you're very busy."

"Ask away," he said.

"Everyone knows that you and Plastique have worked together for some time, but what about this new Blackout we've been hearing about? How does he fit in?"

"We actually met him a few weeks ago," Snart said. "He was causing some trouble with the city's power, I don't really understand the logistics of it. We're helping him get a hold on his abilities, so he may wind up as a permanent fixture of the team."

"And what about Firestorm?" she asked. "Was that similar?"

"It was a little more complicated, quantum physics or something. But he decided it would be safer if he left Central City."

"If my sources are correct, Plastique wanted to detain him for ARGUS. Can you explain that?"

"I'm not sure that I'm allowed to divulge those details," he said with a smile. "But I have the feeling you'd get it out of me eventually. Plastique does in fact work for ARGUS, she was an agent there before she discovered her powers. Her commander decided it would be for the best if she uses her skills to find other meta-humans like her. ARGUS is, after all, supposed to protect America from threats like these."

"And do the behind-the-scenes members of your team work for ARGUS as well?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Plastique is the only member who works for them. Our 'behind-the-scenes members' are scientists, not soldiers."

"Just one mo-" Iris stopped midsentence, her mouth agape. She was looking at something behind him.

He turned around to look at the TV screen. It was a news story about the Rogues. Heat Wave was holding a sign up to a camera. It said "We have Lisa."

* * *

Later that day, Bette explained the situation to her commander over a video call. "Is this going to be a problem?" Waller asked. Her scowl was so deep that even her chins frowned.

"It shouldn't be, ma'am," Bette replied. She was standing at attention, hands behind her back.

"He broke into an ARGUS sanctioned facility like it was his home, then told you about his time travel powers," she said. "He may present a threat."

"If he does then the Hood will almost certainly resolve it," Bette said. "If he doesn't then perhaps it will prove that he is an asset."

"Do you believe him? That he's a time traveler from another world?"

"No ma'am," she said. "But I wouldn't exactly be surprised if it was true." Her job was to deal with the impossible, so this was just another Tuesday for her.

"On an unrelated note, I'm having our allies come to Central City. They should all arrive within the week."

"Who all is coming, ma'am?"

"Task Force X and Palmer will certainly be there, I can only hope Firestorm comes," she said. "And one more thing soldier, keep an eye out for a gorilla."


End file.
